Surviving to the Max
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Bolsamit high school is in lockdown when attacked by something unnatural, something dead. Max and Fang, who hate each other, manage to survive; together they must find other survivors and the truth. Plus save the world
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

Something hit me in the back of the head and I spun around.

Fang Braxlin was sitting behind me, looking up at the ceiling with his innocent-but-I-know-you-know-I'm-not look. I growled and picked up the scrunched up paper he had thrown at me and I threw it back, he was still looking at the ceiling so it hit him in the face. He glared at me and I gave him a sweet innocent smile.

"Max" the teacher said and I spun around and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you here?" she asked and I saw she was marking the roll.

"No" I said sarcastically and I could see her trying not to roll her eyes. She continued down the list.

I hate Thursdays. Most people hate Mondays, but I hate Thursdays. It like such a crap day, I've been at school 3 day's already, I'm tired and sick of school and then Thursday has to come and start teasing me like "Ha ha the weekend is coming but I'm just gonna chill here in the week to stop you getting close to the weekend and make your day boring". Stupid Thursday. When I become ruler of the world I'm going to ban all Thursdays.

I looked out the window to where other kids were trying to get to their classes, running late.

Once again I slumped down in my chair to brace myself for another boring day. Everyday going past, the same thing happening, the same people, the same events.

I'd get up in the morning, walk to school, go from class to class, listening to teachers groan on about unimportant things, go home, chill in my room, and go to bed. Then do it all the next day.

I did nothing on the weekends, I had no life whatsoever.

I was a 16 year old teen girl. Most kids my age were out partying on the weekends, I sat in my room.

Don't get me wrong, I did heaps of eventful things in my room. I'd wake up about lunch time, watch some tv, listen to some music, get on my laptop, maybe play some chess against the computer, I was good at chess, maybe read a book, go have a shower, watch some more tv then go to bed. See, heaps of stuff.

My dad was dead and my mum was never home.

I had light brown hair and brown eyes. I was about 5'7 and thin with a few curves. It's not like I wouldn't fit in at the parties, I just didn't like going out. I didn't like people.

One person I definitely didn't like was Fang Braxlin.

I growled as he threw another piece of paper at me.

Fang was a head taller than me with black hair that was slightly longish for most boys around here and his fringe fell over one eye which the girls loved. He had olive tanned skin and dark almost black eyes. Fang was one of those guys who could be the most popular guys in school if he wanted to be, but he stuck to his own group of dumbass friends.

At the moment he was dating the hottest girl in the school. Lissa Young. She was also the most slutty, stupid and whingey girl in the school. Typical Fang.

I picked up the paper to throw it back but noticed some writing on it and unfolded it. _Guess what?_

I rolled my eyes and wrote underneath it. _You finally realised you're a tool?_

I threw it at his and soon enough he threw it back.

_Noooo. I'm too sexy for my shirt. _I gave him an 'as if' look and threw the paper in the bin.

I looked behind me over at Fang and he sent me his 'sexy smile' which was practically a lopsided smirk which made me want to slap him.

He turned away to look at something his friend was doing.

Dylan Lee was Fang's best friend.

Dylan had the same longish hair but without the emo fringe, and Dylan's hair was dark blonde. He was the same height as Fang and his eyes were turquoise. He had the perfect tan like a Californian surfer. Dylan was hot and like Fang could easily be popular to the extreme, but chose not to be. Amazingly with all the girls chasing the douche, he was single.

Something hit me in the arm, stinging it. I looked down to see a red mark on my arm and a rubber band lying beside it. He had flicked a rubber band at me. The jerk!

I turned around and punched him in the arm as hard as I could, giving him a dead arm. His face flinched in pain but he managed to hold his calm façade well.

"Max! Fang!" The teacher snapped.

"Yes?" We asked at the same time, trying to sound innocent.

She knew we had done something we shouldn't have but she didn't know what so we had her there.

"I need you two to go to the supply room and get me three cans, all different size but same weight for our experiment" she said chucking me the keys.

I stormed off muttering under my breath and I felt Fang's presence behind me.

The supply room was practically a metal caged room. Inside was everything, it ranged from old paint brushes to musical instruments to food.

We walked through the office to get to the other side of the school quicker.

As we walked past the sick bay I noticed it was crammed with people.

"Please don't tell me your sick to" the nurse said looking at Fang and I.

"No, just passing through. What's going on?" I asked.

"Thank God. Seems to be a sickness going through" she said and we went on our way, not staying to long in case we caught it.

The supply room was on the other side of the school and I'm sure the teacher just wanted to get rid of us.

"Well this is fun" Fang said breaking the silence.

"Don't talk" I said.

He took a few quick steps so he was walking beside me.

"Don't walk near me" I said, not looking at him.

"You love it" he said and out of the corner of my eye I saw him lifting his arm to put it around me so I elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over holding his stomach and I kept walking. Sure enough a few seconds later he was walking beside me again.

"That was mean Ride" he tisked.

We reached the supply room and I unlocked it and we headed in.

"Found one" Fang said straight away, picking up a can of canned corn.

"Congratulations" I rolled my eyes.

"Found another" he picked up a larger can.

"They have to be the same weight dumbass" I said and he frowned.

"Why you so mean to me Max?" He asked walking up to me, getting right in my face. I took a step back, into a shelf.

"Coz it's fun and you're a tool" I said in a duh tone.

"Fair enough" he said with a lop-sided smile.

"Plus I think you just want a reason to talk and be close to me" he smirked talking a step forward so he was just inches from me and I was backed into a shelf.

"How do you manage to walk with such a big head?" I asked and he grinned even more.

"You like my big head" he said and I gave him a funny look.

"You like every part of my body" he whispered smoothly.

"Your delusional" I hissed back and his grin didn't falter.

Just then an ear-splitting siren went off. We both jumped and looked over at the door. We both knew that siren was for automatic lockdown.

We sprinted for the door but it slammed shut. Just before it had shut there had been a blood curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"123. 124. 125. 126. 127…" I watched Fang count as he bounced a tennis ball off the wall, catching it before it hit the ground.

This school was built one street down from a prison and on the next street a mental hospital. Stupid place to put a school if you ask me. But because of this we had high security. We had a high levelled lockdown which shut and locked all the doors and locked in metal walls around the school, barricading it in.

Once again I was thanking God I had been locked in a supply room with food. But I was also cursing God for locking me in with Fang.

We hadn't said much lately. At first we said nothing, to scared and shocked to speak. But eventually we started speaking, but we kept it to a minimum.

We played cards a few times and even chess (which I kicked his ass at).

"How long do you think we've been here? A week? A month?" Fang asked me.

"Maybe two days" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe they forgot about us" Fang mused.

"Maybe" I said flicking through a cook book for the tenth time.

"Probably. We should probably find a way out then" he said, throwing the ball away and turning to face me.

I was lying on my back and I tilted my head to look at him.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said" I told him and he glared and turned another page in my book.

"Search for a crowbar" I said not looking at him.

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"I just got comfy" I yawned and I heard him get up, swearing under his breath.

I heard some bashing and smashing and surprisingly he came back with a crowbar.

I got up and we headed over to the door. He started hitting away at the door and I watched him, amused at his pathetic plan. Finally he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

I took the crowbar off his and walked over to the door and lifted it.

"Like you can do any better" he scoffed and I glared at him.

Unlike Fang I had a plan and knew exactly where to hit. I brought it down hard on the hinge and it broke it. I gave Fang a smug look.

"Close your mouth your drooling" I said and he snapped it shut.

I took another swing and broke the last hinge and the door fell.

The first thing I noticed had to be the smell.

No, not the smell of fresh air. The smell of blood. The ground was red with blood.

"Oh my god" I gasped.

I turned to Fang who was as pale as death. I caught sight of two people over by a tree and we ran over there. I got a bad feeling as we got closer and I noticed one of the people was lying down.

I screamed as I saw the person lying down was covered in blood.

There was a girl about 10 standing with her back to us, kneeling at the body.

"Hello? What happened here?" Fang asked, approaching the girl.

The girl spun around. Her skin was as pale as snow, her eyes were black, she was covered in blood, there were chunks missing from her. She screamed an inhuman scream and leapt at Fang.

He jumped back and I swung the crowbar I still had, smashing it into her face. Blood flew everywhere and she dropped to the ground.

We stood there in shock.

Finally Fang nudged her with his toe. She was dead.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed.

"I think. I think she was a zombie" Fang said looking at me.

"Are you kidding? This isn't a video game Fang!" I yelled at him.

"Max calm down" he said shaking me.

"Think about it. The sick kids. The lockdown. The blood. The body. Not to mention what that girl was like. No one could be alive with those kind of injury's" Fang said calmly.

"Ok. We cant take time to let it sink in. We have to prepare ourselves" I said and he nodded.

Suddenly we froze as the bloody body before us opened its black eyes. It jumped up and attacked us.

Once again I swung my trusty crowbar, smashing it's face in.

"Ok. We need more weapons" I said and Fang nodded.

Suddenly the zombie thingy grabbed my ankle. I screamed and started bashing the crap out of it until it was just a bloody pulp.

"Ok. I think its dead" I said with a shaky voice.

"Well dead dead" Fang said and I glared at him.

"Let's go back to the supply room and see if there's anything that can be used as a weapon there, it did used to be a bomb shelter after all" I said and we headed back that way.

I was scared to see the rest of the school.

There was only two building in my sight and all the windows were broken and walls were smashed. There was rubble everywhere. I heard a noise and froze, holding my crowbar tightly and Fang froze as well.

We slowly walked over to a collapsed wall where the sound was coming from. Someone peeked out from behind the wall.

"Bring it zombie thingy" I said getting ready to swing my weapon.

"Max?" the thing said. I was confused as the thing came towards us.

"Dylan!" Fang said and hugged the guy.

"Dylan?" I asked and sure enough there was a very dirty and tired looking Dylan.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Wait til we find a spot out of sight" he said, his eyes darting around.

"Follow us" Fang said and we led him to the supply room.

"How are you guys still alive?" he asked as we sat down out of sight.

"First off, what happened?" I asked.


End file.
